


Written in the Stars

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/14/11 on IJ as a gift for Alisanne, who gave me the prompt 'Starry night.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/14/11 on IJ as a gift for Alisanne, who gave me the prompt 'Starry night.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The astronomy tower was bathed in darkness, deserted except for two figures sitting wrapped in a blanket and gazing at the night sky.

“Remember the first time I kissed you?” Harry asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Severus inclined his head slightly. “On a starry night much like this one.”

“I was so nervous,” Harry said, smiling at the memory.

“Indeed? You seemed very… self-assured.”

Harry laughed. “It was all an act, believe me.” He paused a moment before continuing. “Are we… is this what you expected?”

“No,” Severus murmured, brushing his lips against Harry’s neck. “It is much more.”


End file.
